


Positive Results

by aburnishedthrone



Series: domestic mazlek fics [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Rami finds out he's pregnant.





	Positive Results

It takes them awhile to get pregnant.

Months go by where each pregnancy test turns up negative. Rami has probably taken at least a dozen by now. Each new test ends up in the trash with the others. It hurts him a little more whenever he sees that solitary line telling him he’s not pregnant.

It’d be easier if he had something else to focus on. Rami’s between projects right now so he doesn’t have the excuse of filming a new show or movie to keep him distracted. It’s starting to stress him out. 

“What if it doesn’t happen?” Rami asks. “What if we waited too long?”

He’s turning 38 this year. Rami wonders if they should have made this decision when they were both younger.

“We didn’t wait too long,” Joe reassures him. “We waited for the right moment.”

Rami’s not so sure. The feeling only grows with each passing month. He worries that they’re too late. That he won’t be able to get pregnant and that it’ll break both their hearts.

Joe stays optimistic and tells him that it’ll happen eventually. “We need to be patient,” he says.

Rami doesn’t think he can be patient. They’ve made so many plans already. He wants to get pregnant, to give birth to their child, to start their family. He doesn’t want to wait.

But in the end Joe is right. A little patience was all that was required.

It’s been almost six months when Rami takes yet another pregnancy test. But this one finally gives him the two positive lines he’s been waiting for.

Rami stares down at the test in shock. His hands tremble as he grabs another pregnancy test from the bathroom closet. That one turns out positive as well. As does the third test he takes.

He’s pregnant.

“Oh my god,” Rami says. Even his voice sounds shocked.

He can’t look away from the tests. He buries the empty boxes deep in trash and closes his hands around the tests. He doesn’t want to tell Joe yet. Not until he’s been to the doctor to make sure he really is pregnant. He hides all three tests in the back of his closet under a box of shoes. He knows Joe won’t look there.

Rami makes an appointment with a doctor for later that week. He goes to a private doctor. One that won’t alert the paparazzi. He tries to disguise himself just to be safe. 

He almost wishes he had told Joe as he waits for the doctor to see him. But he doesn’t think he could stand seeing Joe’s disappointed face if it turned out to be a false alarm.

So he doesn’t let himself get truly excited until the doctor confirms that he is actually pregnant. He feels like he’s floating as he makes another appointment, promising the doctor that his husband will be there with him next time.

Rami wants to cry from joy. After months of trying and worrying that they were too late, he’s finally pregnant. He and Joe are going to get their family. They’re having a baby. It’s not just a dream now. It’s a reality.

Now the only thing he has to worry about it is how to tell Joe. He’s on his way home from the doctor’s office when he realizes Joe’s birthday is coming up in two weeks. That’ll be the perfect time to tell him. Rami can’t think of a better gift.

Rami almost blurts it out as soon as he gets home. He almost slips up and tells Joe every single day for the next two weeks. It’s awful having to keep such good news a secret. He doesn’t even allow himself to tell Sami the good news. Not before he’s had a chance to tell Joe. 

He does start daydreaming more frequently in those two weeks. He starts wondering what their baby will look like. He hopes they’ll have Joe’s hair and smile. With his eyes, maybe. 

Thinking about it makes him emotional. In the privacy of the bathroom, he looks at his stomach and places his hand over where he knows the baby is. He won’t start showing for awhile. But he knows his baby is in there. 

“I’m having a baby,” he whispers to himself. He still can’t believe it.

He almost regrets his decision to surprise Joe. Especially since Joe notices something is wrong over those two weeks.

“You’ve been acting weird lately,” he says one day. 

Rami smiles. “I’ve been planning your birthday present.” 

“Want to give me a hint?” Joe asks.

“It’s a surprise.”

“I hope it’s a good one,” Joe says.

On the morning of Joe’s birthday, Rami wraps one of the pregnancy tests in a small box. He puts a ribbon on top and sets it on the kitchen table. Joe doesn’t notice it at first. He goes for a cup of coffee and checks his email before he spots it.

“Happy birthday,” Rami says. He wraps his arms around Joe’s neck and kisses him soundly.

“I thought we agreed on opening presents after dinner,” he says. He lifts up the present and shakes it gently. He smiles at Rami when he hears something rattling inside the box.

“I want you to open this one now,” Rami says. He’s so nervous and excited. He can barely sit still in his chair as he waits for Joe to open the present.

He watches intently as Joe tears the wrapping paper. He’s quiet when he finally lifts the cover off the box. He picks up the pregnancy test and stares at it.

“Are you… is this….?”

Rami takes his hand and squeezes. “I’m pregnant.”

“Oh my god,” Joe says. He sits back in his chair and looks at the pregnancy test. “When?”

“I found out two weeks ago.”

Joe reverently places the pregnancy test back in the box. The he leans down to rest his head against Rami’s stomach. “You’re pregnant.”

He kisses Rami’s stomach and then places his hand there. When he looks up at Rami there are tears in his eyes. “I can’t believe we’re having a baby. I love you so much.”

Rami feels himself tearing up. He’s never been happier than in this moment. Even winning an Oscar doesn’t compare to the way he feels now.

For once, everything in his life seems perfect. Now they just have to wait nine months to meet their baby. 

He’s looking forward to every minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much I want to write for this series! Pregnant Rami won by a majority in all your comments so that's what I'm going with. I think he'd be cute pregnant.


End file.
